The Only One
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Angel is just a small town Texas girl with big town dreams. When she meets One Direction,she feels herself being attracted to each and every one of them. One question remains...Who will she choose? USED TO BE CALLED 'DISTANCE'


_ANGEL'S P.O.V.-_

I sit with my best friends Christina,Spencer,Hanna,Talon,Natalie,Ellie,and Mollie. We're currently in our acting class.

"Ok,girls-and boy-our play is tomorrow so I need you all to be here at 9 A.M. Got that?"Our teacher asks.

"Yes sir"We all say.

"And make sure _all _of your lines are memorized"He says.

"Yes sir"We say.

"And..."He starts before we cut him off.

"We get it!"We yell.

"Okay,you're all dismissed"He says.

We go outside and we all pile into my mom's car.

"SLEEPOVER!"I yell.

"Not for me!"Spencer says getting out of the car and going to where his mother was.

"Good thing we called her"I say making the girls laugh.

We go to my house and we run to my room. I close the door and turn on my iPod.

'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction starts playing and we all start singing.

"That's what makes you beautiful!"We all sing and dance.

We laugh as the song ends and 'One Thing' comes on.

After singing to their songs,we sit on the floor and turn the music down so we can hear each other.

"Ok,so,who out of One Direction do you want to marry?"Hanna asks.

"Louis!"Christina says.

"Liam!"Talon says.

"Niall"Ellie says.

"Liam"Hanna says.

"Harry"Natalie says.

"Niall"Mollie says.

"What about you Angel?"Keaton asks me.

"Any of them"I say.

"Oh girlie!"Christina laughs.

We join in the laughter before going back to our One Direction conversations.

* * *

_NIALL'S P.O.V.-_

The lads and I wake up to our tour bus coming to a hault.

"What's going on?"Harry mumbles in his sleep filled voice.

"The bus isn't working"The driver says.

"What?"We all ask in sync.

"Yeah"The driver says.

He grabs his phone and goes to call a repair man.

"Great!Now what're we going to do?"Zayn asks.

"Hey,look at all these people"Louis says at the window.

We look and see cars around a building.

"It's a theatre"I say reading off of the sign in front.

"Let's go see what's going on"Louis says pulling his clothes on.

We all do the same and put our jackets over our faces.

We go in and find out the play that's going on is free. We go in and sit down in the corner.

* * *

_ANGEL'S P.O.V.-_

I breathe in and out nervously while playing with the sleeves of my dress.

"Angel,it's fine. You've done plays before"Talon says while putting makeup on her freckled face.

"I know but I _always _get nervous right before a play"I say putting my red lipstick on.

"Girl,you'll do amazing"Mollie says.

"Thanks Molls"I say fixing my curled dark brown hair.

Our teacher comes in and smiles.

"You sure do look like your characters"He says.

"Duh"Mollie says.

We all laugh.

"Anyways,Spencer,come on in"He says ushering Spencer in.

"Ok,before we go on,who do you play?"He asks.

"I play Prince Charming"Spencer says.

"I play Snow White"I say.

"I play the Fairy Godmother"Ellie says.

"I play Cinderella"Talon says.

"I play Sleeping Beauty"Christina says.

"I play the Evil Queen"Mollie says.

"I play the Good Fairy"Hanna says.

"I play the Maid"Natalie says.

"Good job. Now,go out there and give it your all!"Our teacher says.

We go to our entrances and the lights go down.

_Here we go._

* * *

_HARRY'S P.O.V.-_

The lights go down and a girl with a freckled face,dusty makeup,and a dress comes in. She sighs and picks up the mess on the floor.

"MAID!"The girl yells.

A different girl with dark hair,a fake tan,and hazel eyes comes in.

"What?"She grumpily asks.

"What is this?"The first girl asks.

"My clothes"The second girls says taking the mess and leaving the room.

The first girl sighs and sits down. A new girl with dark brown hair,dark brown eyes,and slightly pale skin comes in.

She's beautiful.

"Niall,whose she?"I whisper to Niall.

Niall looks down at his program before looking back up.

"Angel Mays"He whispers.

"She's beautiful"I say.

"You got that right"Louis says.

"Let's meet her"I say starting to stand.

"Wait!At least let her finish"Liam says.

"Okay"I grumble settling back into my seat.

* * *

_ANGEL'S P.O.V.-_

We take our final bow and get ready for pictures.

After a few minutes of pictures,we're allowed to go get changed.

I go to the dressing room and change into my ripped jeans and 'One Direction' t-shirt.

I slip my all black converse on and I grab my costume and heels to put back in the costume room.

I leave the dressing room and five guys with hoodies on stop me.

"Um,hi?"I ask confused and slightly scared.

"Hello,love"One of them says.

"Love?"I question.

They all take off their hoodies to reveal themselves.

I blink twice because standing before me is ONE DIRECTION!

I look down at my top and cover it with my arms.

Liam chuckles.

"Um,hold on one sec"I say rushing back into the dressing room.

I grab a coat from the rack and wrap it around my shirt.

I come out and smile awkwardly.

"Hi"I say.

"Nice cover up,love"Harry says.

"Yeah"I say taking the coat off and smiling.

"Harry,you were right!That w_as _a good photo of us!"Niall says staring at my shirt.

"I'm not comfortable with you staring right there"I say lightly laughing.

"Oh,sorry"Niall says averting his eyes somewhere else.

We all laugh.

"Oh,you Sexy Irish Boy"I blurt out.

The boys look at me wide eyed.

"I mean...Uh.."I say lost for words.

The boys crack up and I can't help but doing the same.

"Um,do you guys need something?"I ask.

"We just wanted to tell you that you were amazing out there"Louis says.

"Oh,thanks"I say blushing.

"What're ya'll doing here?"I ask.

"Our tour bus broke down so we're stuck here"Zayn says.

"I could show you all around if you like"I offer.

"That would be amazing!"Liam says.

"Okay!Let me go put my costume up and then I'll be ready. Until then,lay low"I say before going to the costume room and putting my stuff up.

I go back to the boys and they smile when they see me.

"Ready to go?"I ask.

"Yes"Harry says.

"Okay,let's go"I say walking out of the theatre.

"Where's your ride?"Louis asks.

"There"I say pointing to my old black camaro.

"Nice"Liam compliments as we walk to it.

"There's only five seats!"Zayn complains.

"You could sit in my lap"Harry wiggles his eyebrows.

"No!None of you are driving my baby"I say.

"One of you will have to sit in the other's lap"I say.

"Okay"Louis grumbles.

I get in the front seat and Niall gets in the passenger seat.

The boys squeeze in the back and Louis sits on Harry's lap.

"Let's go boys"I say pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Review for more!


End file.
